Hana
by Fisou
Summary: Hana est un petit garçon insouciant de six ans, fils de deux fameux shamans venus d'une famille fameuse. Vous croyez qu'il est le fils de Yoh et Anna ? Et bien pas pour moi ! ¤ Yaoi ¤
1. L'Heure du goûter

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** :Hana  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : Shônen Ai, HaoxYoh, la routine quoi… lol One-Shot  
**Note** : Hana, j'en ai refait le fils de mes jumeaux préférés ^_^ L'idée m'est venue lorsque dans une review de l'Etoile Filante, Saael' râlait en disant qu'Hana n'était pas le fils de Yoh et Anna, mais le fils adoptif des jumeaux. ^_^

~~~¤¤¤~~~                                                              ~~~¤¤¤~~~                                                                 ~~~¤¤¤~~~

**C**'était une belle fin d'après-midi de juin. Il faisait chaud et le soleil brillait encore. Et dans cette partie de la banlieue de Tokyo, l'air ne sentait pas les pots d'échappement, mais le parfum sucré des fleurs et des fruits.

C'était ici que vivait le Shaman King.

Un jeune garçon était allongé paresseusement dans l'herbe à proximité de la rivière. Il avait environ six ans, la peau dorée, des cheveux bruns lui arrivant à mi-épaules, et de grands yeux noirs. Il était vêtu d'un simple T-shirt blanc et d'un jean bleu qui étaient recouverts de taches d'herbe et de boue. Il avait passé le reste de l'après-midi à courir après les papillons, à se rouler par-terre et à jouer avec quelques esprits qu'il connaissait bien.

Mais il lui fallait rentrer chez lui maintenant, sinon ses parents allaient finir par s'inquiéter. Alors il se leva, s'étira comme un chat et épousseta négligemment ses vêtements avant d'escalader le petit talus qui menait à la route, et de partir en trottant jusque chez lui.

Il arriva peu après devant l'ancien hôtel, traversa le jardin en courant et poussa énergiquement la porte.

- TADAIMA !!!

Il retira ses sandales et partit dans la cuisine chercher de quoi grignoter.

- Okaeri Hana ! sourit un jeune homme de vingt-six ans qui essayait tant bien que mal de faire des Sushis.

Le petit garçon lui rendit son sourire et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Papa Yoh !!!

- Tu t'es bien amusé je vois, t'es tout sale ! He he he !

Yoh lâcha son fils et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

- Ton gâteau est caché sous les pommes sur la table ! Va le manger avant qu'il ne te voie avec !

En entendant ces mots, Hana ouvrit de grands yeux puis se précipita sur la table de la cuisine, fouillant n'importe comment la corbeille de fruits. Puis il sourit, attrapa son goûter et le brandit vers le ciel comme un trophée.

- Au chocolat !!!

- Shhhhht ! Il va t'entendre !

- Oops ! Héh !

En entendant des pas résonner dans le couloir, l'enfant enfourna sa part de gâteau au chocolat en entière dans sa bouche, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas s'étouffer. Un autre jeune homme entra dans la pièce, vêtu d'une simple serviette de bain nouée autour de sa taille. Ses longs cheveux bruns dégoulinaient de l'eau du bain qu'il venait de prendre.

Hana s'efforçait d'avaler son goûter le plus vite possible. Il sourit la bouche fermée au nouvel arrivant dont les yeux fixaient incrédulement les fruits éparpillés sur la table.

- Okaeri, Hana. Dis-moi, il est bon ton gâteau ?

Pour le coup, le jeune Shaman faillit s'étouffer pour de bon.

- Je te l'avais dit Hana, pouffa Yoh entre deux tranches de saumon.

- Mais c'est pas drôle ! Il sait toujours qu'en j'en mange ! se plaignit Hana.

- Un Roi sait toujours tout, répondit l'homme à la serviette. D'ailleurs…

Il se rapprocha silencieusement de Yoh tout en attrapant sa longue chevelure gorgée d'eau, qu'il pressa dans le dos de son frère, sous sa chemise.

- HAAAO !!!

- C'est pour te punir de donner à notre fils des cochonneries à manger.

Il se mit à rire puis embrassa sur la joue un Yoh maintenant torse-nu, car il venait d'enlever sa chemise trempée, et accessoirement sale depuis qu'il avait pris son fils contre lui.

- Mais t'as quel âge pour jouer à ça ?

- Moi ? Mille ans et toi Otôto ?

Yoh lui tira la langue et Hao lui répondit par un clin d'œil.

- Allez Hana va au bain ! Je t'embrasse pas tant que tu restes crado ! s'exclama l'aîné des jumeaux en frappant dans ses mains.

- Papa Yoh l'à fait lui !!

- Papa Yoh est un cas spécial…^_^; Mais si tu te dépêches, on ira faire un tour sur Spirit Of Fire après manger !

- OUAIS !!!

Le petit garçon fit un grand sourire et couru hors de la cuisine, se précipitant dans la salle de bain.

Hao soupira, un sourire serein sur les lèvres, alors qu'il entendait claquer la porte coulissante de la salle d'eau.

- Itatatata !!

Ça c'était Yoh qui venait de se couper le pouce avec un couteau de cuisine. Son frère passa un bras autour de lui, pris délicatement son doigt blessé et le mit dans sa bouche.

- Vampire ! sourit le Shaman maladroit.

Son frère lui répondit par un haussement de sourcils suggestif, alors qu'il suçotait le doigt de son jumeau. Yoh déglutit difficilement, ses bonnes mœurs soudain remplacées par d'autre plus lubriques.

- Dis-moi Nii-san…T'es sûr de vouloir qu'il prenne son bain vite, et qu'on aille se promener après ?

Hao sourit et retira le doigt de son frère, préférant le remplacer par ses lèvres.

- Oui j'en suis sûr. Tu vas devoir attendre ce soir ! fit il en rompant le baiser qui n'avait aidé qu'à frustrer un peu plus son jumeau.

- Cet enfant est trop gât

- Il le mérite, il est un miracle.

Yoh eut un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, c'est pratique d'avoir un Shaman King à la maison.

- Tu ne disais pas ça quand tu le portais en toi !

- Parce que tu crois que c'est facile ? J'aurais bien voulu t'y voir toi !

- Non, c'est moi le Roi, c'est moi qui décide !

Yoh fit une moue boudeuse et Hao rit aux éclats avant de reprendre les lèvres de son aimé entre les siennes.

OWARI

**Fisou** : Bon, ça fait pitié mais je trouve Hana très mignon ^_^ Par-contre j'ai du mal à imaginer les jumeaux aussi vieux…^^ Et puis je dois faire un fantasme avec Hao et l'eau *o* Je veux être l'eau de son bain ! *mdr*  
Bon, je vais quand-même un peu expliquer ce que la fin voulait dire, comme je pense avoir un peu merd : Hao = Shaman King = Il fait ce qu'il veut = Yoh enceinte = Hana ! Voil ! ^_^


	2. A l'Ecole

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Hana  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : Séquelle de Shônen Ai, HaoxYoh, la routine quoi…  
**Note** : Finalement j'ai décidé d'écrire les scènes de leur vie qui me passaient par la tête. Prenez ça pour sur série de One-shot qui se suivent !

**Reviews** : Encore merci à tout le monde !!!

**Katoryu Diethel** : Chuis contente que tu ais aim ! Pour une fois que j'écris un truc Kawaii ! lol

**Saael'** : Oui je me souviens toujours des idées stupides, rarement des idées intelligentes ! lol

**Kaory** : Ayé voilà la suite ! Mais tu sais j'ai eut aucun mérite à imaginer Yoh enceinte, j'avais déjà vu des gars enceinte dans d'autres fics donc… lol

**Rhéa-Silvia-Chan** : Marchiii !

**Onna Heera** : J'espère que tu avais reçu mon mail qui t'expliquait tout ça, sinon j'imagine que maintenant t'as eut le temps de lire le reste des tomes du manga ! :)

**Michat** : Vi, les nausées du matin, le gros bide et tout ça…lol Je suis sûre qu'il faisait écouter du Bob au fœtus à longueur de temps ! XD

£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£

Hana

£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£

¤ A l'Ecole ¤

Hana poussa doucement la porte d'entrée de la maison, et la referma silencieusement. Il traversa l'onsen à pas de loup, et se glissa dans la salle de bain. Ses parents ne devaient pas voir l'état dans lequel il était aujourd'hui, en rentrant de l'école.

Il se débarrassa vite fait de son sac et de ses vêtements, puis plongea dans l'eau chaude des sources. Toutes ses écorchures le piquaient, mais ce n'était pas grave.

- Déjà au bain, Hana-chan ?

Le jeune Asakura sursauta et se retourna vivement.

- Maty !!! Tu m'as fait peur !!

Matamune s'approcha et s'assit au bord de l'eau.

- Tes parents te cherchent, tu es encore en retard. Pourquoi n'es-tu pas allé les prévenir de ton arrivée ?

Hana lui fit un sourire penaud.

- Papa Hao m'aurait encore grondé d'être tout sale…

- C'est vraiment pour ça ?

- Oui c'est pour ça !!!

- C'est pas vrai.

- Si c'est vrai !!

- Non.

- Si !!!

- Non !

- SIIII !!!

La porte coulissa une nouvelle fois, sur le cadet des jumeaux Asakura.

- Hana tu es l ! Ton père est partit te chercher à l'école ! s'exclama-t-il.

- Enfin ton autre père, précisa l'esprit félin.

- Ben, je suis au bain ! fit Hana, espérant que cela suffirait comme excuse.

Yoh vint s'accroupir à côté de Matamune, et observa son fils. Il plongea presque machinalement une main dans l'eau, puis en envoya une giclée sur le petit garçon.

- HEY !!!

- Tu es tombé Hana ? lui demanda Yoh en remarquant les égratignures qui marquaient les joues et le front de son fils.

- Oui ! J'ai trébuché en courant parce que j'étais en retard !

Yoh hocha doucement la tête. Il allait devoir parler à son frère.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, ce fut la tête haute qu'Hana entra dans sa salle de classe. Son Papa Hao lui avait guéri toutes ses égratignures, il était fier d'avoir un papa aussi fort. Il passa entre les bureaux, et s'assit à sa place, tout au fond, suivit par quelques paires d'yeux. Il le savait mais n'y faisait plus attention, il avait l'habitude depuis longtemps. Les autres enfants avaient peur de lui, et il était toujours tout seul. Ses parents le savaient, et il avait entendu une fois Hao dire qu'il allait lui apprendre à se servir de ses Shikigamis, comme ça ils auraient une bonne raison d'avoir peur.

Mais Hana ne voulait pas faire peur aux autres, même s'il adorait les Shikigamis de son père.

La Maîtresse arriva. Tous les petits groupes d'élèves qui discutaient et se chamaillaient prirent place bien sagement à leurs bureaux. Ils commencèrent la journée par une leçon d'écriture.

¤¤¤

La pause de midi. Celle qu'Hana redoutait le plus, parce qu'elle durait le plus longtemps. Après avoir fini son bento, il alla jusqu'aux toilettes, attentif à tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui, à tous ceux qui s'écartaient de son chemin, et à ceux qui le fusillaient du regard. Mais il gardait toujours la tête haute, son Papa Hao lui avait appris à être comme ça. Il savait qu'il ne devait jamais montrer aucune faiblesse, car les humains étaient des créatures… Bah en fait il n'avait jamais su la suite, Papa Yoh était arrivé, et avait empêché en râlant, son autre père de finir son enseignement.

Il entra dans les toilettes pour se laver les mains, puis alors qu'il se les rinçait à l'eau froide, il vit une ombre le recouvrir. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent puis il fit volte-face. Penser à ses parents lui avait fait baisser sa garde. Les Grands étaient là, et ils le regardaient. Les grands avaient dix ans, ils étaient quatre et ils étaient méchants…

- T'es encore là, Akuma ? fit un des grands, un blond, méprisant [ akuma = démon ]

- Comment va ton ami Masamune ? fit un grand aux cheveux verts.

- Il s'appelle MaTAmune !! s'exclama Hana.

- On s'en fout Akuma ! On t'avait dit de plus revenir !!! cria le blond.

Sur ce un des grands, attrapa Hana. Il le retourna et lui mit la tête sous le robinet qui était resté ouvert.

- On va te punir Akuma ! Et après nos papa iront tuer ton papa démon et ton tonton !

Puis le blond le tira en arrière et l'envoya dans le mur derrière lui. La tête du jeune shaman cogna contre le plâtre, et il se laissa tomber à genoux, sonné. Un grand aux cheveux rouges lui attrapa les deux mèches de cheveux mouillés qui lui encadraient le visage, pour lui faire relever la tête.

- Si t'as pas de maman c'est qu'elle t'a abandonné !

- Mais j'ai deux Papa, et ils sont cent millions et milliards de fois plus forts que tous vos papa, rétorqua Hana qui essaya de se relever.

Mais le garçon qui le tenait lui envoya son poing dans la figure. Un autre lui donna un coup de pied dans le ventre, et le roux le laissa s'écraser au sol pendant qu'un grand aux cheveux marron alla fermer la porte pour que personne ne voie ce qu'ils faisaient encore à l'Akuma, l'Enfant Démon, comme le surnommaient leurs parents.

Et comme d'habitude, personne ne signalait aux Maîtres que les toilettes des garçons étaient bloquées, et qu'ils entendaient du bruit et éclats de voix à l'intérieur, car ils savaient tous que c'était le Démon, et qu'ils avaient peur des grands.

La cloche sonna enfin, et les grands laissèrent Hana au sol. Ils sortirent en rigolant et allèrent dans leur salle de classe. Le jeune Shaman se releva en grimaçant, s'aidant de ses bras et de l'évier. Il se regarda dans la glace et sentit des larmes lui brûler les yeux. Cette fois il n'allait pas pouvoir cacher à ses parents se qu'il se passait.

Il se passa le visage sous l'eau, le lavant de toute trace de sang et de poussière, prenant particulièrement attention à sa lèvre craquée et à sa pommette enflée. Puis il souleva précautionneusement sa chemise, pour examiner son ventre encore rouge des coups qu'on venait de lui porter. Il effleura sa peau puis se mordit la langue pour retenir un gémissement de douleur.

On avait beau lui dire que les Shamans comme lui étaient plus fort que les humains, il ne pouvait pas se défendre. On lui avait interdit d'utiliser ses compétences devant les humains. Mais il commençait à se dire que Papa Yoh avait tort. La prochaine fois il invoquerait des petits Shikigamis, à défaut de Zenki et Genki, et leur donnerait une bonne raison de l'appeler Akuma.

¤¤¤

La sortie de l'école, enfin ! Hana rangea vite ses affaires dans son sac, et se faufila rapidement hors de l'école. Peut-être que s'il allait chez Eliza et Faust pour se faire soigner, et qu'il rentrait vite chez lui ensuite, ses parents n'allaient pas découvrir la vérité. Il ne voulait pas les inquiéter, alors il devait se dépêcher. Un avantage quand on a pas d'amis, c'est qu'ils ne peuvent pas nous ralentir. Mais c'était sans compter sur les ennemis.

- Akuma, si demain tu reviens dans notre école, on t'éclatera la tête ! T'es prévenu !

- On veut pas de toi ici ! Tu portes malheur !

Hana se raidit instantanément. Les grands étaient derrière lui, et ils arrivaient.

- T'as entendu Akuma ?!

- Tu as peur ?!

Le jeune Shaman serra les poings. Il s'était promis de se défendre cette fois-ci.

- C'est vous qui devriez avoir peur, souffla-t-il en laissant tomber son sac au sol. Et mon nom, c'est Asakura Hana, pas Akuma.

Hana se retourna, se retrouvant face aux grands qui arrêtèrent à leur tour d'avancer. Il n'y avait pas de vent, mais les cheveux d'Akuma volaient. Son visage était sombre alors que d'habitude il ne montrait aucune émotion devant eux.

Ce qu'ils ne voyaient pas, c'était les petits Diables qu'Hana avait fait naître grâce aux gravillons, une vingtaine environs, et qu'il était bien décidé à faire attaquer, d'une seconde à l'autre…Enfin dès qu'il en aurait trouvé le courage.

Un des grands avança et…

- Yo ! Hana !

Le petit garçon sursauta sur sa droite, et regarda avec incrédulité Yoh qui lui faisait un signe de la main, ainsi qu'Hao qui fusillait les autres gamins du regard.

- Laisse-tomber ça Hana, fit Yoh en désignant les petits Diables, on rentre !

- H-hai…

Hana fit disparaître les petites créatures, avant que Yoh ne lui prenne la main et ne commence à partir.

- Papa Hao, il…commença Hana en se rendant compte que celui-ci ne suivait pas.

Yoh haussa un sourcil puis se tourna vers son frère qui avait entamé une guerre du regard avec le groupe de gamins qui en voulaient à son fils. Ou plutôt il les fusillait du regard en se demandant comment les maudire, alors que les enfants le fixaient, pétrifiés.

- HAO ! On y va ! Nous avons plus important à faire !

Le Shaman King soupira de frustration, et tourna les talons pour rejoindre sa petite famille qui était déjà loin. Hana lui préférait regarder ses pieds. Il sentait l'engueulade arriver à grands pas…

- J'aurais dû envoyer Matamune le surveiller aujourd'hui, râla Hao alors que le SoF les emmena dans le ciel.

Hana s'accrocha à la jambe de Yoh, surpris par leur envol soudain, et son père lui caressa gentiment la tête.

- Qu'il eut été là n'aurait rien changé, il ne s'attaque pas aux humains, répliqua Yoh.

Hana vit son Papa Hao s'accroupir devant lui, puis il lui passa une main douce sur le visage pour en soigner les blessures.

- Il y en a d'autres ? lui demanda-t-il.

Son fils hésita un instant, puis lâchant la jambe de Yoh, il souleva sa chemise sale de poussière et de quelques tâches de sang qu'il n'avait pas réussit à laver. Yoh s'accroupit à son tour, les sourcils froncés comme son frère.

- Enlève-la lui. Je préfère vérifier que tout va bien.

Hao hocha la tête, trop énervé pour parler, et s'exécuta, laissant le dernier bouton du bas attaché pour que le vêtement reste à la taille d'Hana. Puis il soigna le ventre meurtri de son fils, alors que Yoh le regardait sous tous les angles pour s'assurer qu'il n'était blessé nulle part ailleurs.

¤¤¤

Le lendemain matin, lors du petit déjeuner, Yoh remarqua qu'un sourire qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis longtemps dansait sur les lèvres de son frère et amant, qui lisait le journal. Cela ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Il finit de servir le riz d'Hana puis alla innocemment lire le journal par-dessus l'épaule d'Hao qui lui passa carrément le journal.

Quatre maisons avaient été détruites la veille dans les environs. Une avait pris feu, une autre s'était écroulée après un éboulement de terrain, la troisième avait reçu la foudre, et la dernière s'était écroulée après un mini tremblement de terre dont elle était l'épicentre.

Yoh haussa un sourcil puis regarda son frère. Pas besoin de lui demander à qui appartenaient ces maisons. Certainement aux parents des gamins qui avaient brutalisé Hana.

- Et tu es fier de toi ?

- Plutôt oui !

- Moi aussi.

Hao pencha la tête en arrière, par-dessus le dossier de sa chaise pour offrir un sourire à son frère. Hana les regardait en clignant les yeux, ne comprenant pas tout ce qu'il se passait. Papa Hao avait fait quelque chose de bien ?

Le Roi des Shamans ramena sa tête en avant, et regarda son fils.

- Hana, nous avons un cadeau pour toi !

Les yeux de l'enfant s'illuminèrent aussitôt.

- Sékocékoicékoi ????!

- Ça te dirait d'avoir Matamune comme esprit ?

- Maty ? Pour de vrai ? Il est d'accord ?

Hao rit légèrement.

- Oui c'est vrai et oui il est d'accord.

- YEY !!!!

Hana se leva de table et alla faire un calin à son Papa Hao. Il avait toujours adoré Matamune, qui était son premier ami pour ne pas dire le seul…  
Hao serrait fort sa chair et son sang contre lui, en repensant amèrement à la conversation qu'il avait eut avec le Mataneko la veille :

« J'aurais dû faire plus attention, j'aurais dû remarquer qu'il lui arrivait ce genre de choses rageait Hao en arrachant furieusement les rares brins d'herbes qui poussaient entre les tuiles du toit de la maison.

- Hana est un enfant spécial. Intelligent et il sera un puissant Shaman. Il me fait singulièrement penser à vous…

- Parce qu'il a voulu attaquer ces humains ? Tu as peur qu'il devienne comme moi ?

- C'est un gentil garçon. Trop gentil peut-être, qui absorbe tout comme une éponge. C'est à cause de ça qu'il est plus sensible aux railleries et qu'il y réagira plus violemment. Soit en se faisant du mal à lui, soit en faisant du mal aux autres.

Hao avait inspiré un bon coup, puis délaissa les brins d'herbe écrasés entre ses doigts, pour se tourner vers Matamune.

- Yoh et moi sommes passés par les mêmes choses que lui. Nous ferons attention et il ne deviendra pas comme moi. Mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le protéger et le guider quand nous ne serons pas là pour le faire. Comme tu l'as fait avec Yoh.

Le Mataneko fini d'allumer sa pipe puis regarda malicieusement son Maître.

- J'attendais justement que vous me le proposiez. »

Yoh aussi pensait que donner Matamune à Hana était la meilleure des choses à faire, mais Hao l'avait en travers. Dire qu'il n'était même pas capable de protéger son fils seul…

OWARI

**Fisou** : Voilà, moins insouciant que le premier One-Shot, mais c'est pour ça que je l'aime bien ! :-D J'espère que vous aimerez aussi !!


	3. Flashback 1 : Maty

**Auteur** : Fisou  
**Titre** : Hana  
**Base** : Shaman King  
**Genre** : Séquelle de Shônen Ai, HaoxYoh, la routine quoi…  
**Note** : Désolée Drag, c'est pas le passage que tu attendais, mais autre chose dont je voulais faire un one-shot séparé, et finalement… voici :) Ah, et puis ce chap se déroule avant la naissance de Hana, d'où le titre Flashback...

£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£

Hana

£µ£µ£µ£µ£µ£

x Flashback1 : Maty x

C'était une chaude matinée d'Août. Une brise tiède venait jouer dans les longs cheveux d'un jeune homme qui se trouvait au beau milieu d'une clairière, sous les durs rayons du soleil. Il s'essuya le front du revers de la main, et laissa retomber son bras le long de son torse nu. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que ça durerait aussi longtemps. Il avait commencé son rituel à minuit, et n'avait toujours pas terminé alors que le soleil allait bientôt atteindre son zénith.

C'était…épuisant. Il souffla un coup et repris. Traça de la main droite un pentacle dans le vide, gardant son index et majeur gauche levés vers le ciel. Une étoile brillait au bout des doigts de sa main droite, qu'il plaça à peine au-dessus d'un collier orné de griffes d'ours. Il y diffusa son furyoku et le plongea dans le collier. C'était la dernière ligne droite, il devait y arriver ! Sinon…il aurait à recommencer…plus tard, beaucoup plus tard, à un moment où il ferait moins chaud. Non mauvaise idée, ne pas penser à la défaite, Anna n'allait jamais lui re-prêter le 1080 au milieu duquel il était, et dont il avait absolument besoin pour accomplir le rituel.

« Allez Hao, encore un effort ! »

xxx

– Nii-san ?

Yoh s'approcha de son frère, qui était assis en tailleurs sous un soleil brûlant.

– Yoh, tu devrais être à la maison…

– Mais tu ne rentrais pas, alors je…

– Tu aurais de l'eau ?

– Tu as terminé ? demanda Yoh en tendant la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait prévu pour son frère.

Hao attrapa la bouteille, en vida la moitié d'une traite, puis se leva. Il se tourna vers son frère et lui montra la petite boule de poil qu'il tenait d'un bras, serrée contre lui.

– J'ai réussi. Pour l'instant c'est un chaton mais, dans quelque temps il retrouvera son apparence d'antan.

Un sourire orna le visage du jeune frère alors qu'il glissait doucement ses doigts sur la fourrure de l'esprit félin. Puis il reporta un regard plutôt inquiet sur son frère.

– Tu es resté vraiment longtemps au soleil Hao, tu es tout rouge…

– Moi une insolation ? Impossible ! rit nerveusement Hao. Allez viens on rentre !

Yoh haussa un sourcil, il n'avait jamais parlé d'insolation…

xxx

Le cadet des jumeaux Asakura posa avec délicatesse un gant mouillé sur le front de son cher et tendre frère.

– Yoooooh….

– Hai, Nii-san ?

– Reste à côté de moi, repose-toi. S'il te plaîîîîît…

Yoh soupira intérieurement. Il devait se reposer certes, mais avec son frère fiévreux, il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'occuper du repas et de la vaisselle lui-même…

– Bien, on commandera des pizzas, sourit-il finalement en s'allongeant à côté d'Hao.

L'aîné se bouina contre son frère, gardant tant bien que mal le gant humide collé à son front. Il passa sa main sous le large t-shirt de Yoh et caressa son ventre rebondi en souriant.

xxx

Matamune dénoua un tablier de derrière son dos en soupirant. Hao-sama et Yoh-chan endormis tous les deux, il avait alors fait la cuisine pour eux. Il laissa le repas préparé froid sur la table, et alla rejoindre ses deux maîtres dans leur chambre, qui dormaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le félin réfléchit à la nouvelle situation. Hao-sama était devenu Shaman King et avait mis enceinte Yoh-chan avec qui il était aussi en couple. Hao-sama venait d'accomplir le rituel pour ramener le mataneko à la vie.

Matamune sauta gracieusement sur le lit et posa un regard doux sur le couple. Yoh-chan avait sauvé Hao-sama bien au-dessus de ses espérances.

Il sourit et se roula en boule à leurs pieds.

Il lui tardait de rencontrer cet enfant qui allait naître.

**Fisou** : voilà, une histoire un peu inutile, mais bon…Puis comme ça on voit Yoh enceinte ! XD  
Et puis merci Mydy ! J'ai mis des tirets citadins ( sauf que je fais juste ctrl+ -, ça en fait un moins grand) t'as raison ça marche :) /sotokou/


End file.
